The Day It All Changed
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Elliot, Olivia and Isabelle where a happy little family but when someone wants to ruin that, Isabelle is kidnapped and its a frantic search to find her, but the case soon hits nearer to home than anyone could have imagined. Rated m to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the third instalment in the stories 'A Night To Remember' and 'If You Go Down To The Woods Today'. For those of you who didn't read them but have decided to read this one here's a quick recap.**

**A Night To Remember: Olivia was held captive by Richard White in her apartment, where he tortured and raped her, Elliot eventually freed her from her nightmare, but the night of hell left her pregnant.**

**If You Go Down To The Woods Today: Elliot and Olivia where held hostage by two serial killer rapists who were killing women in Central park, the reason being the ring leader wanting to get his revenge on Elliot. Olivia was heavily pregnant and went into labour, as they were rescued Elliot delivered her baby, a little girl that Olivia chose to name Isabelle.**

**Summary: Olivia and Elliot are both finally happy they've adjusted well to living as a little family, Olivia, Elliot and baby Isabelle. Suddenly their happiness is shattered as Isabelle is kidnapped, however Olivia has to make a deal with the 'devil' to get her back.**

**(Not the real devil, just a figure of speech, just to clarify). **

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, well I guess Isabelle is but if anyone else wants to use the character then they can, I don't mind, just don't claim her. D**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day and the sun shinning in through her window onto her bed made Olivia smile as she stretched, as her arms spread across the bed, she suddenly realised something was missing, more precisely someone was missing.

As she sprung up in bed she suddenly got the scent of hot coffee and eggs and bacon. It smelt like heaven and she wanted a piece of it. She climbed out of the bed putting her robe on over her pyjamas that consisted of black sweat pants and a white tank top.

Elliot was stood in front of the cooker just finishing off cooking the eggs. He was singing along with the radio, she had to hold in her laughter.

"_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time, like a virrrginn, our hearts beat both in time_…" She couldn't hold it in any longer he sounded hilarious as he tried to hit the notes but sounded like he was being strangled.

Elliot turned to see her and blushed slightly. "Are you laughing at my beautiful singing voice Miss Benson?" He asked removing the pan from the heat.

Olivia was stood next to Isabelle's high chair she was almost 10 months old and was absolutely blossoming. She had the same dark hair as Olivia and chocolate eyes that where equally as mesmerizing and the cutest little nose you could ever see.

Olivia pulled her out of her chair still laughing at Elliot. "No Mr Stabler, I wouldn't laugh at you." She said still laughing, Isabelle had started too.

"Great why is it that women always seem to out number me?" Elliot exclaimed placing the eggs onto their plates. He walked over to the table and placed the plates down, he'd already put two sets of knifes and forks out and as well as two steaming mugs of coffee there was also two glasses filled with orange juice.

Olivia walked over to the chair Elliot had pulled out for her still holding onto Isabelle. As she sat down he sat down next to her. "Morning." He said as he kissed her warmly on the lips, he loved to kiss her first thing in the morning it was his way of showing his gratitude for just being able to wake up next to her.

"Morning." She said back as their lips parted. Isabelle sat looking at Elliot, a huge smile across her face, just like every other morning. "Good morning to you too Isabelle." He took hold of her and held her up in the air and started blowing raspberries on her stomach, she chuckled with delight, they both laughed along with her.

"When she wets herself laughing your changing the nappy." Olivia said between laughs.

Elliot lowered her down and Olivia took her back and placed her on her knee and started to tuck into the breakfast Elliot had cooked. "This is great El." She said as she emptied her mouth, quickly filling it again.

"So what are you two ladies doing today?" Elliot asked before shovelling another fork full of food into his mouth.

"We are going food shopping because we are all out."

"We are now." Elliot said with a smile referring to the empty egg carton and empty bacon wrapper.

"Where are you taking the twins today?" She asked, it was his main day with them and she was more than happy for him to spend the day with them while she had a girly day with Isabelle.

"We're going to a game. Are you sure you don't want to come, I mean it's about time Isabelle went to her first game." Elliot said.

"No… are you kidding me she watches enough of them on TV with you." She was kind of serious but couldn't help smiling.

"What's the matter you want her to be a ballerina?"

"She can be whatever she wants to be so long as she's happy." Olivia said as she gently placed a kiss on Isabelle's head, taking in the scent of her coconut oil shampoo.

Elliot smiled at both his girls, he had been happy with Kathy and the kids but he had to admit it felt more natural with Olivia and Isabelle.

- - - - - -

Olivia pushed the trolley round the store, swaying it slightly much to Isabelle's delight, she was laughing whole heartedly and it made her laugh too. She was putting all the usual items into the basket, bread, milk, chips, a six pack of beers, diapers and baby food for Isabelle as well as other food items and snacks.

As she wandered around the store loving the looks that she and Isabelle were getting, because hell they were a cute couple, she had no idea that one person in particular was watching them, closely following their every move.

- - - - - -

Olivia pushed the trolley right up to her car. She placed the few brown paper bags she had into the trunk. She closed the door down and locked it. She pulled Isabelle out of the trolley as she put it back with the others, as she looked over her shoulder she saw someone watching them.

For a moment she was worried, she didn't recognise the man. He must have noticed she was watching him because he sunk down into a car. She was freaked out to say the least but figured it was nothing and went back to her car and strapped Isabelle into her seat on the right side of the back seat then walked round to the driver's side and got in.

As she put the keys in she turned the rear view mirror and had a quick glance to see if the guy was watching but she relaxed as she realised his car was gone. Isabelle started to coo.

"I know sweetie Momma's paranoid." Isabelle started to laugh, not that she had understood what she had said but just because laughing and smiling made up her personality, she hardly ever cried. "Hey you you're not supposed to laugh at me." Olivia said playfully tickling her foot, Isabelle squealed in delight.

- - - - - -

As she drove along she looked in the rear view mirror, the car behind hers had took the last three turns she had, it wasn't the same one from the car park, but she was still nervous about it. She decided to take the next turn to see if it followed. As she did it carried on and didn't follow. She watched in the mirror as it kept driving.

Suddenly there was a loud smash and crunch, and her car was spun around at least three times before skidding then finally stopping. Without so much as a second passing by she spun around, Isabelle was screaming crying in her chair thankfully she didn't look hurt in any way just a bit shaken up.

Olivia tired to unclip her belt but it wasn't budging, she pounded at her airbag until it deflated. Suddenly the back door flew open next to Isabelle. It was the guy from the car park. He started to un-strap Isabelle who was still screaming.

"What are you doing, no stop please leave her alone." She tried desperately to pull the belt off her but it was jammed tight. She couldn't move enough to get anywhere near her. "Stop please…" She was in tears she was so scarred she couldn't budge an inch and someone was taking her child. "Come on, please move…" She was pleading with the seat belt, violently tugging at it.

She fell into panic mode as she heard Isabelle's chair click as he pulled it out. "No, no… Stop, please someone help." She tried slamming into her door trying to get it to open but even that was jammed, the person was now running away from her car.

She could only watch as he jumped into a car and it sped off. "No…Bring my baby back, no…" She kept trying to get out but all her efforts where in vain. She searched for her phone…

- - - - - -

Elliot was in his car, Dickie and Lizzie both had big foam fingers from the game and was hitting each other playfully with them. Elliot was laughing as his phone rang. He saw Liv and answered it straight away. "Hey Liv…"

Hi smile suddenly faded as he heard her sobbing into the phone. She was talking so loud even Dickie and Lizzie could hear her. "_El someone just took Isabelle, I'm trapped in the car… El they took her someone took her_…"

An ambulance suddenly sped past him, sirens blazing. As he looked he saw a crumpled car in the middle of the road. He immediately recognised it as Olivia's car. "Liv I'm right behind you hold on." Elliot hung up the phone. "Stay here both of you, lock the doors when I get out and don't open it for anyone." He jumped out and straight away Dickie climbed into the front and pushed the lock down.

Elliot ran over to Olivia's car there was a paramedic trying to assess her head injury but she kept swatting him away. "Liv, sweetheart are you okay?" She suddenly burst into tears as she saw him.

"Elliot someone took her, they took her, I need to find her…" Elliot ran round and climbed into the front, he hammered at the belt buckle as hard as he could, the second it snapped open Olivia practically threw herself out of her shattered window.

Elliot got out and ran after her, slightly confused as to where exactly she was going she was obviously dizzy as she was walking in zig-zags. "Liv, where are you going? You need to see a paramedic you've got a head injury, you could be badly hurt."

"I have to find her El…She might be…hu..rt…" She stood on the spot, clutching her head.

"Olivia…" Elliot held his arms out and she fell into them unconscious. "Liv, Olivia, talk to me…" He got no response. "Help me please I need help!" He ran her over to the ambulance. "Please she's unconscious." He climbed in and put her down onto the stretcher.

"We're gonna get her straight to a hospital, you coming?" The medic asked Elliot.

"My kids are in the car I'll follow you in." Elliot said running back to his car as they closed the door. As he got to his car Dickie opened it up. "Dad is Olivia okay?"  
Dickie asked sounding worried.

"Where's Isabelle?" Lizzie asked crying slightly.

"I don't know baby, I don't know…" He said feeling nothing but fear and dread.

**TBC**

**Hope this chapter pleases. Happy new year everyone! Thanks for reading, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: For the record I don't own them.**

**Chapter 2.**

"Isabelle…Isabelle…" Elliot woke as he heard Olivia mumbling. He was sat in a chair next to the hospital bed she was in. Her eyes fluttered for a few second before she opened them fully.

"Isabelle." She sat upright in bed, she looked down she had a drip in her arm and was wearing a hospital gown. She pulled the drip out of her arm and pressed her hand over the small hole as it started bleeding.

"Olivia you need to stay here you have a concussion."

"I have to find my daughter Elliot."

"Liv the guys are already on it, please just rest."

On the bed next to her she could see her clothes, she jumped of her bed and grabbed her trousers and slipped them on. Elliot walked around to the other side of the bed so that he was facing her. "Olivia you need to rest."

"I'll rest when I have her in my arms Elliot." She pulled the gown off and put her shirt on, the movement shook her head and it hurt like hell but she had to suck it up to find her baby.

She looked down to see Elliot putting her socks and shoes on for her. "If you're not going to do as I tell you then you're going to let me help you." He exclaimed smiling at her supportively, she smiled back acceptingly.

- - - - - - -

As they both walked into the squad room, Cragen practically ran up to them, both John and Fin stood up at their desks. "Olivia we are going to get her back to you I promise."

She smiled at him, trusting him 100. "Thanks Captain."

The sound of Casey's heels on the hard floor caused them all to look in the direction that they were coming from. "Liv I'm so sorry I only just got out of court when I got the message. Do we have any leads?" She asked looking around the rooms to only see subtle head shakes.

Olivia walked out of the room, she felt like she was going to be sick, they all watched just feeling empathy for her.

As she burst into the women's she ran straight for the nearest toilet and emptied her stomach into it. She coughed and spluttered as the last of what was in her stomach came out. She pulled the chain then went over to the sink to wash her face.

The door burst open and Casey stood there. "Liv you need to see this." She ran out and Olivia immediately followed, she almost collapsed as she got into the squad room. Fin, Munch and Cragen were holding Elliot back.

They were holding him back from launching himself across the room at Richard white who was stood there, held in place by two prison guards. Wearing a bright orange prison outfit.

"Hi Olivia, no hard feelings." He had the same sickening smile over his face as her looked her over, all over.

- - - - - - -

Olivia had propped herself up in the corner of the room, Richard was sat at a table in the interrogation room. Olivia pushed herself up and walked into the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Whatever it is you need to say to me I suggest you say it quick." She said leaning on the table.

"Are you not even going to ask me how I am?" His eyes scanned her body again. "You look beautiful Olivia. Being a mother suits you…" Olivia walked round to him and slammed his head down onto the table as hard as she could, busting his nose.

"How the hell do you know about her?" She asked not backing away from him.

"Untie these cuffs Olivia and we can talk properly."

"No fucking way."

He started laughing and she wanted to hit him again but wasn't sure whether she'd be able to stop herself and she needed him alive.

"Then you'll never find out where our daughter is."

"My daughter Richard, she has nothing to do with you, you leave her alone."

He sat there silent just looking at her she knew she had no choice. "Fine, but you so much as scratch your ass and I'll blow a hole in you head." She said as she undid the cuffs, steeping back quickly.

"That's better. You know I've missed you so much, I wish I could have been there when you gave birth, she was born early wasn't she?" Olivia shuddered, she had no idea where he had got his information from and it scared her.

She was worried sick, she couldn't think straight, she ran her hands over her face and through her hair, turning her back on him for a second but that was all he needed. He ran her into the wall and grabbed her gun, he placed it on her neck, just under her jaw bone.

"You get me out of here and I will take you to her, but if you mess this up then she is dead, you hear me dead." He pressed the gun hard into her flesh she could feel it starting to bruise already.

Elliot ran into the room pointing his gun at Richard. Richard spun round using Olivia as a shield. "Elliot no…" Olivia screamed. "Elliot please you have to let us get out of here, he's going to take me to Isabelle." Her eyes pleaded with him, he hated when she did this it made him feel like agreeing to absolutely anything.

Elliot lowered his gun. "If you touch her I swear I will kill you." Elliot spat out at him.

"What's the matter jealous? No one else allowed to bang her but you?" Richard spat back.

Elliot had no choice but to let him pass. It felt like slow motion to him as they passed through the squad room, Olivia warning people to stay back. Eventually they were out of the door. "Damn-it" Elliot yelled as he kicked his desk, half the contents of it falling off.

- - - - - -

Richard pushed Olivia towards her car. He reached into her pocket and grabbed her keys. He opened the door and pushed her over the passenger's seat into the drivers. He put the keys into the ignition still holding the gun at her. "Drive, or else."

She pulled away immediately, part of her didn't even know whether she was doing the right thing trusting he even had anything to do with Isabelle's kidnapping but the prison must have otherwise they would never have brought him in for questioning.

As they drove a little Olivia looked into the rear view mirror she saw Elliot speeding up behind them. Up ahead they were coming to a red light, before she had chance to move her foot to the brake, Richard pushed down on her leg, they sped across the street missing cars by inches only.

Cars skidded everywhere blocking Elliot off. "No, move, move…" He said beeping the horn. He could only watch as the car drove off out of sight.

Olivia turned into a near by alley like Richard ordered. "Good girl." Richard said. Olivia turned to say something but was out cold as he hit her across the face with her gun.

Richard got out into the secluded alley and walked round to the drivers side he pulled Olivia out, he carried her to the trunk of the car, be balanced her in one arm and on his knee as he opened the door and put Olivia into it. Then got back into the drivers seat and sped off.

**TBC**

**A short chapter, the next one will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What an amazing way to start the new year with an inbox full of lovely reviews, thanks so much guys, my new year already rocks! **

**Just for you guys here's the next part.**

**Disclaimer: It's my birthday tomorrow so maybe I'll get them for it, I asked for them. )**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia started to wake up and hoped that this whole thing had just been a night terror, one really bad night terror that would no doubt keep her awake for weeks. As her eyes finally adjusted to the light she realised she was in no such luck.

She rolled over onto her back. She was lying on a huge bed in a huge room. Her entire apartment could have fit into it almost twice. She sat up feeling a little wobbly. She was starting to think that another blow to her head and she would have brain damage.

She slowly shuffled to the side of the bed and dangled her legs over the side for a second before standing up. It seemed to take her ages to walk to the door, it was a big room but she guessed it was because of her throbbing head.

She turned the handle quite surprised when it opened. She looked out of the door, there was a long corridor it had a dark wooden floor and all along it there were doors. She stepped out of the bedroom and walked along the corridor, her socks and shoes had been removed and the floorboards were cold against her bare feet.

She slid one hand along the wall for support as she followed the long corridor, eventually she came to a huge staircase, everything about this god-damn house was huge and although she raked her brain for where it could have been, she came up blank.

She started to walk down the steps, holding tight onto the banister, each step was solid marble and she really didn't fancy falling down them. After what seemed like hours she stepped off the last one, her feet were freezing and it was spreading all over her body. Her teeth chattered together as she wandered towards a front door.

No surprise that was locked, she didn't think escaping would be that easy. She rested her head against the door. Suddenly she heard a familiar squeal she spun on her heels and somehow managed to run to where the sound had come from. She pushed a door open so hard it slammed into the wall behind it.

She finally let out a breath she figured she must have been holding since Isabelle had been taken. There stood in front of her was Richard, holding Isabelle.

Olivia walked over to him and tried to take her from him, but he held onto her. "Richard give her to me." Richard just smiled at her. He was impressed how serious she took her role as mother.

"Give her too me, please Richard." He loosened his grip as she begged him and eventually let her take hold of Isabelle.

Olivia stepped away from him, holding onto Isabelle kissing her head over and over again. She held her up in front of her and checked her over for any injuries, she couldn't get a look after the crash. Seeing nothing she held her close to her again. "Thank god…" She muttered.

"I wouldn't have hurt her Olivia, after all she's my daughter." Richard said walking over to her. Olivia instinctively stepped back.

"Screw you, your never getting your hands on her again. We're getting out of here." Olivia ran out of the room and up to the door forgetting it was locked. She cursed as she opened it remembering it was stuck tight.

"You're not going anywhere Olivia." She spun round as he spoke he was right behind her.

"What the hell do you want from us?" She didn't want to hear the answer to the question she had just asked out of fear what it might be.

"I want us to be a family Olivia, me, you and our daughter." Olivia heaved he'd always repulsed her from the second she had lay eyes on him, but today it felt much, much worse and much more deep.

"Like I said screw you."

Richard wasn't impressed by her outburst and she could see that from the expression on his face. They both turned their heads as they heard heels clinking on the marble floor. A tallish woman, dressed very posh walked over to them.

Like a lightening bolt Olivia suddenly remembered the woman, it was his mother, when they had first had White as a suspect she and Elliot had gone to visit her for information about where he was. Neither of them had liked her very much. Then it hit her, the house was styled the same way she wondered if it was another one of her properties, god knew she was rich enough to have many more.

"Mother this is Olivia but I believe you two have already met." Richard introduced. He stood next to Olivia and placed his arm around her shoulder, to him she was his possession to show off.

Olivia pulled away from him and turned so Isabelle was tucked behind her more.

"Ah yes, the police woman. Well I don't like the profession but you are beautiful so I suppose that will make up for it, you'll give me plenty more grandchildren too, just like Isabella." She said in her over the top posh accent.

"It's Isabelle, and did I mention, go to hell you old witch!" Olivia spat out.

Richard grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged it hard, bending her back. His mother walked over and ripped Isabelle out of her hands. "NO…" Olivia screamed, she didn't want to let Isabelle out of her sight.

Richard let go of her as his mother walked off carrying Isabelle. As she was about to run after her he grabbed her shoulders and slung her into the wall. "I suggest your nice to mother. She's the one who paid for all of this."

Olivia looked at him, god she wanted to beat the shit out of this guy she hated every little thing about him. He pulled her up and pushed her through one of the doors, into some type of den. There was a desk in the middle of the room, with a computer perched on top of it. There was also a small couch and a TV in the corner.

"I know how serious you take being a mother Olivia…" As Richard closed the door, she moved to the other side of the desk so it was in the middle of them. They both circled it, maintaining a gap between them.

"How did you even find out about her?" Olivia asked still moving.

"You'd be surprised how many people have a grudge against you in prison. People came and left while I was stuck in there. Criminals will do anything for a bit of money and to get revenge. I've had people on you since your first trimester." He said a sickening smile growing on his face.

Olivia cringed she wanted nothing more than for the world to open up and swallow Richard White and let him burn in hell. "Richard you'll never get away with this. Do you really think I want you to have anything to do with my daughters life."

"Our daughter…" He yelled.

"She's only our daughter because you raped me…" Olivia yelled back, it was kind of the first time she had really said it out loud and heard herself say it, who ever said talking about things out loud helped had obviously never done it because it only made her feel worse.

"So because I'm a rapist you're not going to let me be a part of her life. Tell me Olivia how did that work for you, you never met your father do you really believe that was in your best interest. Tell me how many nights did you lie awake wishing you knew him?"

"Shut up!" Olivia yelled.

"Did I hit a nerve Olivia?"

"Fuck you!" She spat at him as she picked up the computer screen and threw it at him, he moved and it smashed against the wall. She ran past him and out of the room. She was running across the huge hall way trying to listen out for Isabelle but all she could hear was Richard cursing.

She ran through a lounge then through a room that had book cases from floor to ceiling, in the middle of the room there was a huge dinning table, she burst through the door on the other wall and was suddenly in the kitchen. Richard burst in after her. She grabbed everything and anything she could find and started throwing them at him, some of them hitting him, others missing him by miles.

He barged her into the stove, thankfully it wasn't on., she picked up a pan that was on it and hit him on the head with it, he fell to the floor as she tried to run past him he grabbed her ankle she fell onto the tiled floor hard, the fall knocked the wind out of her and she gasped desperately to get a breath.

Richard straddled her and held her arms above her head. "Stop it Olivia. I don't want this to be how our life is. I want us to be a happy family, a normal family. Do you understand me?"

Olivia struggled underneath him, wondering to herself if he truly was crazy. "Do you understand me?" He yelled at her again shaking her violently.

"You're a psychotic." She yelled back still struggling.

"What is going on?" Olivia looked up to see his mother, who she figured to be equally as crazy walk into the room without Isabelle.

"Where's Isabelle? Where is she? If you've hurt her I swear to god." She pushed up and pushed Richard back a bit but he just pushed forward and pinned her back down.

"You are going to be a problem I can see that." Olivia hated the way this woman spoke to her, and the second she could get up Olivia made a deal with herself that she was going to slap her as hard as she could.

"Where the fuck is my daughter wench?" If she couldn't hit her physically she was at least going to hit her verbally.

"Keep her there Richard." His mother demanded as she walked over to the stove, she turned some dials then flicked a button and a roaring flame appear. Olivia heart missed a beat as she saw it.

"Richard pass me you ring." Richard did as his mother told him. Still managing to hold Olivia down he slid the ring off his finger, if was a big chunky gold one with an evil looking face on it, the face had evil eyes and sharp horns.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as she saw her grab the ring with a pair of pliers she dug out from the drawer. She held the ring over fire.

"Shit…" Olivia had a sick feeling in her stomach that she knew what he face going to do. "Richard please you don't have to do this…" She pleaded with him, hating it but she was desperate.

He watched as his mother adjusted the grip on the pliers so the full face of the ring was on show. She bent down and held it out to him. Richard grabbed both of Olivia's wrists in one hand and held the down on the floor. He used his free hand to lift her shirt up slightly. He stroked her stomach for a moment before taking the ring from his mother.

"Richard don't..." Olivia begged knowing her pleads were in vain.

"This is gonna hurt like hell Olivia." Olivia braced herself waiting for the pain she knew was about to come. His mother held Olivia's shoulders down as well for extra support, her bony finger dug into her flesh. Richard lowered the ring, getting nearer and nearer to her flesh.

Olivia looked away biting her teeth together and scrunching her eyes tight together, waiting... As the burning metal melted into her skin she couldn't hold in her screams.

**TBC**

**I know I'm sick, believe me if I really was a writer on the show, there's no way I'd put Mariska through this, but hey this isn't real so…**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Oh I know the police would never let Richard out for interviewing but they had to for this story to work. D**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the record I think Richard White is a great character, so menacing and I still hope that they bring him back into the show. Olivia has changed so much since they first met I think it would be really interesting to see how she handles him now, anyone agree?**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Be warned this chapter contains a rape scene!**

**Chapter 4. **

Olivia was back in the same bedroom she had first woke up in, she was back on the bed, and she figured she must have passed out from the pain because she had no idea how she had got here. She pulled her self up the bed, she lifted her top up, but it had got stuck to the wound on her stomach.

She looked around she could see a door in the room, it was open and she figured since there was a bathtub it had to be the on suite. She got off the bed and walked over to it, clasping her hand over the wound.

The bathroom was huge too, no surprise. She found a wash cloth on the side and ran it under the cold water. Then she perched herself on the edge of the bath and placed the cloth over her wound. She winced at the pain but kept it there.

She removed the cloth, it had cleaned it up a little although there was still scorched skin around it she could see the perfect shape of Richards ring on her stomach. Like she didn't have the guy stuck in her head enough he had now left her with something to remind her of him the rest of her life.

She placed the cold cloth back on it for a second more then discarded it into the bath tub. She looked at her watch it was hours past Isabelle's feed, she only hoped Richard had planned for that and had got some formula and jars of food in.

She walked back into the bedroom, she tried the door as she passed but it was locked. She went over to the bed and sat down. She looked up as she heard the lock turn and the door open.

Richard and his mother walked in.

"Lila White. I knew I didn't like you the first time I met you." Olivia said hoping that looks could kill because if they could then Lila White would be lying dead on the floor.

"Oh come on now Olivia. We're all here together thanks to Mother." Richard said walking over to her. "Aren't you going to thank her?" He continued.

"Thank you so much you have no idea how nice it feels to have a boiling hot piece of gold stuck into your stomach." She spat out sarcastically.

"Olivia..?" Richard said in a warning tone.

"Where's Isabelle, she was due a feed hours ago?" Olivia said unable to hide the sound of utter defeat in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, I fed her. She had a vegetable stew. She loved it, she had fruit yoghurt for pudding she ate that up in two seconds. Did you breast feed when she was first born?"

"Ugh…" He made her skin want to crawl right off her body. She walked over to what was the window but had been boarded over. She wrapped her arms tight around her in an attempt to hide herself because she knew Richard was looking at her.

"It's a simple question Olivia, don't be embarrassed by it, it's completely natural."

"You make me sick, yea it is natural yet you get some sick pleasure out of it you fucking freak."

Richard stormed over to her and prized her arms apart. He looked at her chest she could feel his eyes undressing her, she considered slamming her knee into his crotch but she wouldn't risk it, he had said he wouldn't hurt Isabelle but she wasn't about to start trusting a rapist.

"Now, now Richard play nicely." Lila said as she stepped out of the room.

"Did you rub Isabelle's belly it's the only way she gets rid of wind, if she doesn't she'll start feeling colicky?" Olivia asked Richard while he still had tight hold of her wrists.

"Yes. I changed her diaper and bathed her she's already in bed fast asleep. Would you like to see her?"

- - - - - -

The second Olivia saw the crib in the master bedroom she ran over to it. She looked in to see Isabelle was in her usual position; on her stomach with her butt stuck up in the air. Olivia did her usual routine and pulled her legs out a little so she was flat on her stomach. She leaned in and kissed her on her head.

"You're really great with her." Richard said as he looked on.

"I'm surprised she went off for you, usually Elliot and I have to battle with her to get her to sleep, especially if she's watching a game with him." She knew it would hit a nerve even the ones he claimed not to have.

"Yea well that piece of scum is never getting his hands on her again or you." Richard said unable to hide the anger and resentment in his voice.

"Wanna bet…" Olivia thought out loud.

Richard walked over to her and grabbed her wrists again, they were bruised from scuffle in the kitchen earlier and him grabbing them again only made things worse. He pushed her down onto the bed. Olivia looked at the crib hoping Isabelle was asleep. She had a pretty good idea what was coming and didn't want her daughter to have to see it.

Richard began kissing her neck, she was startled when he stopped and pulled back slightly. "I know you're a good mother Olivia, you'll do anything to keep her safe…" He glanced at Isabelle so did Olivia, thankful she hadn't disturbed.

"The only way she'll ever be safe is if you stay here with me, and don't try to fight it, if we can be a family then your both safe. If you leave here Olivia you'll never be able to give her a proper life you'll always be looking over you shoulder. If you leave here I will kill you both, because if I can't have you then no one else will."

Olivia looked into his eyes she'd never been rid of him since she'd first met him but knew that the glare those eyes held would haunt her forever. She knew she had no choice if she wanted Isabelle to ever be able to live a happy life she had to say yes to him, but that meant leaving her life as Detective Olivia Benson behind and that meant leaving Elliot behind.

"Come is it that hard to say yes?" Richard said laughing.

"Yes. Yes." The first 'yes' she yelled. It was agonizing to make that sort of decision, the second 'yes' she whispered was her agreeing to his request.

"That a girl." He started kissing her neck again. She looked to the side. Isabelle was awake she was lying still but watching them.

"Richard no, stop, Richard please. She's awake don't do this not in front of her, please Richard." She didn't want her daughter to watch as she got raped. "Richard stop!" She managed to break an arm away and slung it into Richards face.

"Bitch…" Richard slammed his fist into her face. She yelped as he cut her face, just below her eye socket.

Richard pulled at her shirt till it tore open. He then started to fondle with his belt buckle. Olivia's eye was watering she could feel it, her vision was blurred. Isabelle had pulled herself up against the side of the crib and was watching everything, her bottom lip was trembling her big brown eyes were filled with tears.

"Isabelle go asleep, please baby go asleep, go asleep Issy." Olivia tried to push Richard off her but he was heavy and strong and wasn't budging.

"Isabelle look away!" She screamed as Isabelle burst into tears. She hated yelling at her, she could only imagine how scared she must have been. "Damn-it Richard she's watching…"

Richard ignored her and was now pulling on her trousers. Olivia was trying to bat his hands away, he slapped her hard, the sound echoed around the room and Isabelle screamed louder.

"Shut the hell up..!" Richard screamed at Isabelle she carried on crying, resting her head against the frame of the crib.

Olivia started to cry, she just wanted to hold her and stop her from crying, she saw the fear in her eyes, and she had told herself she would never let her feel that.

She held her eyes and decided that laying still may mean this whole thing would be over with quicker. Richard forced himself into her hard. She just kept her eyes on Isabelle and held her breath till it was over.

He finally pulled himself off her and off the bed. "Shut her up." He said walking over to the door and stepping out. Olivia zipped her jeans up and hauled herself off the bed. She stumbled over to Isabelle's crib fastening what buttons were left on her shirt up.

As she got close Isabelle stood up and held her arms out to Olivia. Her face was bright red and she was crying so hard she was coughing. Olivia picked her up and held her close, she started swaying, trying to lull her off to sleep. She kissed her head, trying to hold in her own tears.

"Shh baby, go to sleep, shh…" Her body ached but her main concern now was calming Isabelle down.

She thought about lying down on the bed but decided against it she wanted to be nowhere near it. She saw an arm chair in the corner and walked over to it. She sat down slowly that bastard hadn't even tried to be gentle.

Isabelle was finally begging to settle and she snuggled into Olivia holding onto her shirt. As she began to fall asleep Olivia started to cry. She wanted nothing more than to be back in her apartment with Elliot holding her in his arms.

She couldn't believe she had told him she would stay she had just sold her soul to the devil.

**TBC**

**Poor Liv!**

**I'm sorry please don't hate me, I hate her getting hurt too, despite my stories always involving her getting hurt. Don't worry though she'll get her own back. **

**How Isabelle sleeps is how my nephew sleeps, it's so cute. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for the reviews. It's my birthday so we have friends over so this chapter may not be as long, you all said you wanted Liv to kick some ass, so here it is Liv kicking some Richard White ass, but be warned, for every action there's a consequence…**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get them for my birthday, if I did I would have shared them with all you guys. Sorry…**

**Chapter 5.**

Richard led Olivia into the kitchen. She had Isabelle resting on her hip. They were in the kitchen because it was due Isabelle's feed and Olivia had begged Richard to let her feed her today, surprisingly he had agreed.

He walked over to one of the cupboards and opened it up. She could see jars of food and baby formula. She took the formula out and a jar of food. "Bottles?" She asked as he sat down at the small breakfast bar that was in the kitchen.

"Second door on your right." He said without looking up from his paper. He sounded really pissed this morning and that's why it surprised her that he even let her out of the room to feed Issy.

She found a bottle and pulled it out and examined it. "Have these been sterilized?" She asked not meaning to sound smug but that was how it kind of came out. She waited for a second half expecting a slap or more but he just glared at her with his icy eyes before returning to his paper.

She let out the breath she had been holding and turned to face the stove. She had been raising Isabelle for ten months and knew she liked her food warmed up. "Where's a pan I want to warm her food up."

"Under the sink." He still didn't look up.

"Ass hole…" She mumbled under her breath. She bent down and got a pan out and turned the tap on and filled it a little with water. She placed it on the stove and turned it on. Her body sent an icy shiver up her spine at the sight of the flame, the flame that had heated up Richard's ring before he held it on her skin.

She turned and leaned against the worktop, while he wasn't looking she scanned the room for a door, the place was enormous and there had to be several ways out, surely.

While she was looking around the room Isabelle had her head resting on Olivia's shoulder and was sucking her thumb and stroking a strand of Olivia's hair. Olivia hated the fact that she hadn't seen her laugh or smile since last night.

She didn't really expect her to but her fears where growing that this whole thing was tainting her. She was too young to have to witness violence like she had last night. Olivia saw abuse everyday of her life growing up, a different sort but still abuse she had secretly promised Isabelle one night that she wouldn't grow up feeling the same pain, anger and fear that she had.

The jar started to rattle in the pot as the water boiled. She went to pick it out forgetting to grab a cloth the splashing water scalded her fingers, not to bad. She put it in her mouth to try and ease the pain.

"Stupid bitch." Richard uttered towards her.

She wanted to scream 'fuck you' or something equally as nasty but she had an idea. She took the jar out using a cloth. She placed it down on the work top. She picked the pan up and walked towards the sink.

As he got in front of Richard she turned and threw the entire contents of the pan at him, she had wanted it to hit his face but it got his arms and neck instead, scorching his skin.

He started screaming in pain. "How the held do you like it mother fucker…" She bellowed before she turned and ran out of the room as quick as she could, she followed through doorways until she finally came to door that she could see out of.

It led to a huge garden, she started pulling on it tugging as hard as she could, she could hear Richard bursting through doors after her, she decided to keep running and turned just as he fell into the same room she was in.

She couldn't help but smile, his neck and arms were red raw and she see the steam coming off him. "Payback." She said backing away from his position.

"Stupidity Olivia. You're gonna have more than hot ring stuck into you when I'm finished with you."

Olivia pushed a small cupboard over and ran out of the room, she was back in the small den she had been in the smashed computer was still on the floor. She turned and locked the door she had just came through. Richard started throwing himself against it, she could see the hinges rattling in place.

She looked around for a way out, a vent anything, she spotted the window. She placed a crying Isabelle down on the couch, she looked around the room for something to throw through the window. There was a chair behind the desk. She ran over to it.

Her heart felt like it was about to bust out of her chest, then she saw the cell. She picked it up and placed it into the back of her trousers. She grabbed the chair and threw it at the window. It broke but there was still big shards stopping them from getting out. She ran over and picked the chair up and began hitting it against the remains of the glass.

Bells started ringing in her head as she realised Isabelle had stopped crying. She turned to couch to see her gone but Richard stood next to it. Lila stood behind him holding Isabelle.

Olivia stood there she had no idea what to do next. "You know Olivia this game you're playing will only end one way, and that way will leave Isabelle with us and you rotting in some rank basement somewhere." Lila stated.

Olivia was so going to enjoy kicking her ass.

"What's the matter Richard you look a little steamed?" Olivia said sarcastically regretting it the moment it escaped her lips but it felt good so it wasn't at a total loss.

Richard was walking over to her now she decided to stand her ground. As he got right in front of her she punched him, hard, so hard she began to think she may have broke her hand, she definitely heard something crack.

Richard regained his position, she had bust his lip and it felt great to know the bastard bled. Her light almost went out though as he hit her hard across the face, her whole body fell onto the desk, he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back, his hand was suddenly at her neck, choking the life out of her.

He fumbled about in one of the drawers, she was too busy trying to pull his hand away to care what he was looking for. That was until she saw the shiny pair of scissors he pulled out. She was about to be murdered and all she could think about was how Isabelle would grow up never knowing her mother, was that so selfish?

Her body jumped on the spot as she heard the blades of the scissors clank together, he had released some on the pressure off her neck, but the SOB was chopping at her hair.

It was long at the moment, darkish but with blonde highlights. Elliot had told her he loved it when she grew it long and she had vowed there and then to only have it trimmed and to grow it out.

Now as Richard hacked it she could only think how Elliot would look at her if she ever saw him again, then she thought about how he must be feeling, she knew how much she and Isabelle meant to him. She had saw the look of fear on his face as she left the station house with Richard.

She swore to herself as soon as she could and if Richard didn't find the cell first, that she would ring him. She hoped they would do a trace on it and get her and Isabelle the hell out of here.

Richard continued to hack at her hair, she was suddenly aware that she was crying, she hated how weak she felt because of it but she couldn't help it, hearing Isabelle screaming broke her heart. Richard and Lila were going to pay for what they had done to her but more importantly the pain they were causing to Isabelle.

**TBC**

**It pained me to do it but I had too. I'll post more a.s.a.p but it might not be till tomorrow guys. Thanks for reading, please don't kill me! D**

**Elliot's gonna be in the next chapter so rest easy things will start to get better. **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's took me so long to update, things have been a bit chaotic at the moment. Anyway here it is thank you for being so patient, hope this chapter is okay.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…yet! D**

**Chapter 6 **

Richard pushed Olivia into the room. He had her arm twisted up her back and kept shoving her and ordering her to move.

When he finally got to the middle of the room he let go of her. She just about managed to remain on her feet and not fall flat on her face.

She watched Richard pace the room. She was waiting for him to leave so she could use the cell phone to call Elliot, for now though he didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"You know I can't work out if you're stubborn or just stupid." Richard said.

"I'll sure you'll inform me as soon as you've worked it out." She said rubbing her aching arm.

Richard walked towards her, she stepped back actually unaware she was doing it. He grabbed a lock of her hair she immediately hit his hand away from her. He put his hand on the back of her neck and marched her into the bathroom. He held her in front of the mirror so she could see her new hair-do.

It occurred to her that he'd cut it to the same length it had been when they had first met, years ago on the Karen Fitzgerald, rape and homicide case. "Much better, I love your hair when it's like this." He let go of her and walked out of the bathroom.

She took another look in the mirror, she didn't mind having it short, but having him cut it for his satisfaction was not what she wanted. She walked out into the room, hoping he'd be gone but he wasn't, he was in the middle of the room again.

"You know I could make you happy if you just let me Olivia." He said as he looked at her.

"What would make me happy is for you to just drop dead right now, you and your mother." Olivia had just finished speaking when he started bounding towards her, she pressed herself against the wall and tensed her body ready for the slap or punch or whatever she was about to get.

She was happily surprised when all he did was slam his palms against the wall behind her, just either side of her face. He left them there and looked at her. "You know what I think…"

"No…" She said, cutting him off.

"I think you're trying to get me mad. I think you want me to hit you. I mean you've lived your whole life being abused I bet it's only natural to you." He placed his palm on her cheek and gently caressed her cheek bone with his thumb. "Tell me how many times a day did your mother hit you?"

Olivia slapped her hands against his chest trying to push him away from her. She hated when he talked like he knew her. He slammed her back into the wall and pressed his hands onto her stomach, she grabbed his wrists and tried to push them off her but was having no luck.

"I mean look at your father, your genetics. You can't get more violent than a rapist."

Richard said informatively.

"Screw you…" She said as he almost allowed her to push his hands of her and back him away from her. Her eyes were filled with tears, she turned away from him she didn't want him to see her cry, to see her vulnerable but she couldn't help it.

"Oh come on Olivia I know you don't like to think I know anything about you, but I do. I know _everything _there is to know about you. I've thought about you every day from the moment I first met you. I just knew that I had to have you. I could tell you were lonely. You know you and I are very similar…"

"Fuck you! We're nothing alike. You are a cold blooded murderer and a rapist. I am nothing like you! You hear me nothing." She was in tears but no matter how much she tried to hold them back she couldn't.

"Don't lie to me, I know you've killed. How many times did you want to kill your mother when she was hitting you? How many times have you dreamed about being able to pull the trigger on your father?"

She put her hands over her ears she wanted to block him out completely from her head. Suddenly he ripped her arms away from her ears. "Tell me when Elliot makes love to you, how often do you see my face."

She pulled her wrists away from him and ran into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her. She put her hands over her face and slid down the wall crying. She could hear Richard cackling away outside. "We'll talk about this later okay sweetheart."

She listened to him as he left the room still laughing. She sat for a moment crying. She hated the fact that he was right. She saw his face everywhere, even when she and Elliot where together.

When they made love, Elliot was only ever gentle and loving, he had never hurt her and never forced her, he had been patient with her and when they had first made love she had never felt more loved but sometimes she would see Richards face. When she did she would just pull away from Elliot and hide out in the bathroom. When she returned he would just hold her and kiss her and tell her it was okay and that he loved her.

She stopped crying and pulled the cell out, there was no signal, she stood up and held it in the air, but still there was no signal, she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, three bars appeared, immediately she started to dial in a number.

- - - - - - -

Elliot was sat at his desk. The others had all retired to the cribs. He sat at his desk, he was staring at Olivia's he hated how bare it looked, there were no files, her computer was shut down and her light was off. His light was the only thing illuminating the empty room.

He had a picture in his hand it was of him, Olivia and Isabelle at the zoo, looking at the sea lions. Munch had taken it when he had joined them for the day, Casey had come along too but she had been off buying cotton candy for them all. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the picture. He couldn't remember a time he had seen Olivia laugh or smile so much.

Sometimes she was so quiet and seemed so lonely and so distant, but he never pushed her for answers as to why, he just waited for her to tell him, he knew one day she would.

His cell suddenly lit up and started to spin in circles on his desk due to it being on vibrate. He didn't recognise the number but answered anyway. "Stabler."

"Elliot. Oh my god…" Olivia managed to say, but before she could get anymore out she burst into tears.

Elliot put his hand over his face, he felt like crying, he could hear fear, pain, and hurt in her voice and there was nothing worse to him than not being able to help her deal with that.

"Sweetheart where are you, just tell me where you are I'll come get you both?" He said.

"I don't know I have no idea the SOB knocked me out." She said trying to control her tears.

"Okay baby hold on just one second." Elliot placed his hand over the speaker. "Hey…Hey get down here Fin, Munch, Hey!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Olivia could still here him shouting slightly although it was muffled. She heard a beep, she looked at the phone the battery symbol was empty and was now flashing. "No. Elliot you have to get a trace set up now, the battery on the cell is low." She just hoped he was listening.

"Liv stay on as long as you can, were setting it up now." Elliot said. The others were in the room and setting up the equipment to do a trace.

On Olivia's side the beeping continued. "Shit." She cursed she didn't know where the hell she was, not even the slightest hint and the trace was her last chance. "Elliot please hurry it up."

"Okay, almost there."

It beeped again, she had a really bad feeling it was about to go off. "Elliot look, if you don't get this trace done, promise me that you won't stop looking for us, promise me please."

"Liv we're gonna find you they're starting the trace now. It's gonna be okay." He tried to hide the desperation in his voice.

"I love you Elliot I need you to know that, you know that right?" She said crying again, she couldn't help but fear she may never see him again.

"Olivia I love you more than anything in the world and the second I find you, we're getting married okay. Munch will be my best man and Casey will be your chiefs bridesmaid. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in the world! You and Issy mean the world to me"

Olivia had her hand clamped against her mouth it was the only way she could hold her cries in, Elliot had just proposed to her, and she wanted to say yea, she loved the idea but how could she say yes to something that may never happen.

The phone beeped again and the line went dead.

"Olivia. Liv…Olivia… Damn-it." Elliot threw his phone across his desk. "How did we do with that trace?"

- - - - - -

Olivia was lying on the bed, her stomach was making gurgling sounds, she hadn't ate since the day she had been brought here. The last thing she ate had been Elliot's cooked breakfast.

She heard the door open, but she had her back to it so she didn't know who had come in. She sniffled, her tears had stopped but they had left evidence they had been there behind, like her tear stained face.

"If you're here to talk then you may as well leave now because I don't want to hear it." She said remaining in the same position.

"You may want to hear this."

Olivia flipped over as she realised it was Lila who was stood there. She had a needle in her hand, a huge, ugly looking needle.

"What the hell is that?" Olivia asked as a chill ran up her spine.

"Something that will have you out of our lives forever."

"Here's me thinking we were starting to along 'Mom'" Olivia said sarcastically.

"Hmm. It's a shame, you really are beautiful, you and Richard could have had many more children together, they would have been very happy here. Just like Isabella will be…"

"Isabelle…" Olivia corrected.

"Yes well. I feel like I have given you enough chances to do the right thing by my granddaughter."

Olivia looked at her disgusted. This woman had flew straight over the cuckoo's nest and straight into the Looney bin. She got up off the bed as Lila started to walk towards her. She was starting to panic slightly she really didn't like the needle she still held.

"Look Lila, I think maybe we got off to the wrong start. Why don't we try and begin again?" Olivia said moving away from Lila who was walking towards her with the needle.

"Shut-up. Why don't you just lie down on the bed and let me give you this needle." Lila said like a Doctor giving a vaccination, not some crazy women carrying the death penalty.

"Oh yea and leave Isabelle for you to look after not a chance."

"Richard told me about your mother, do I have to hit you to get you to do what I ask too?" She asked in a smart-ass tone.

"Get bent witch." She spat out. Lila did not look impressed, but it wasn't like Olivia cared.

Olivia figured her best chance was to run to the door that was now open. She ran as fast as she could, she was unpleasantly shocked at Lila's strength as she hit her as she ran past her. She hit her so hard she fell right on the floor.

Lila was straight down after her, she slammed the needle into her stomach, not even bothering to move her shirt. Olivia screamed in pain, this wasn't your normal needle.

She punched Lila as hard as she could and she went flying of her, she pulled the needle out of her stomach. It looked like she hadn't injected much if any of the contents into her body. She rolled onto her front and pushed herself up onto her knees, no sooner had she and Lila tackled her to the floor again.

Lila wrapped her hands around Olivia's neck, squeezing tight she tried desperately to take in a breath. She couldn't believe how strong she was for an older lady. Some of the stuff must have gone into her system because she felt as sick as a dog.

She managed to punch her again. This time she got up straight away and straddled Lila, then she stabbed the needle into her stomach, she emptied the rest of it into her body.

Lila immediately started to gasp for breath. Olivia fell back off her, watching, Lila was starting to gurgle and she was turning purple. "Jesus Christ…" Olivia muttered under her breath.

Then Lila stopped moving altogether. Olivia knelt down next to her and placed two fingers on her neck, there was no pulse and her skin already felt cold and clammy. She wondered what the hell was in the needle.

Seeing the opportunity she got up and ran out of the room. A couple of hours had past since she had spoke to Elliot and she just prayed that they had been able to trace the cell, holding on to that hope was her only chance. Her plan now was to find Isabelle.

**TBC**

**This was a very hard chapter to write, another reason it has been so long coming, I must have deleted it and re-wrote it about ten times. So I just hope you like it. **

**Thanks for reading, and again thanks for waiting for it. **

**I'll be posting more ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them, they make me feel loved.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just using them for entertainment purposes and I am making no money, just having some fun.**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia crept along the corridor leading away from the room. She felt bad she hated Lila White but she hadn't wanted to kill her, kick her ass yes, but kill her no. Maybe Richard was right, she was like him, a murderer.

She could hear clanging in the kitchen and hoped that was Richard. She couldn't hear Isabelle she wasn't in the kitchen with him she wondered where she could be. She hated not knowing. She needed a new plan.

She went back to the bedroom. Lila's body lay on the floor. Somehow she had to hide it. She wondered it Richard knew about the needle. She grabbed Lila's wrists and dragged her over to the bed.

It took her ages, she felt really sick and dizzy. The more active she was the worse it seemed to be. She carried on dragging her till she got right up to the bed. She heard footsteps down the corridor. She pushed then kicked Lila till she was hid under the bed, she turned and sat on the bed just as Richard walked in.

"Have you seen my mother?" He asked her.

For a second she wondered if he knew and was just testing her. "I'm the prisoner here, remember? Not the keeper." She stated at casually as she could.

He walked into the room and over to a wardrobe that was in the corner. He pulled out a black dress. "Put this on, dinners almost ready"

She wanted to argue it out but decided him being out of the room was the best thing, she couldn't chance him finding Lila's body. He threw the dress onto the bed next to her then walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later she had the dress on. It came just above her knees and the straps lay across the tops of her arms. It was quite low cut and showed more cleavage than she would have liked while she was in Richard White's company, had it been Elliot it might have been a different story.

She was thankful for the dress though it got her out of the clothes she'd been wearing since she had got here and they were all torn and bloodied now.

She left the room and started walking down the corridor again, her head felt like it had several or more bricks attached to it, her legs felt wobbly and the rest of her body felt numb. She fell onto her knees. She tried to crawl along but was getting nowhere.

She lay on the floor hoping this whole thing would pass and her bad would feel normal again. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and had to sigh when she saw Richard. He walked right up to her.

"What are you doing down there?" He said as he dragged her up. He scooped her up in his arms and she was happy to put her arms around his neck, she felt so weak, if she had tried to walk down the stairs she knew she would have fallen down them.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Richard questioned as he carried her, she was nearing unconsciousness. He got into the dining room and placed her down onto a chair. She placed her elbows onto the table and rested her head on them.

"Where's Isabelle?" She asked hoping the words had come out okay and it hadn't all been slurred like she thought it had.

"Isabelle is fast asleep, Mother put her down hours ago, speaking of which have you seen her anywhere?" He asked, seeming genuine that he had no idea where she was.

"I want to see Isabelle." Olivia ordered trying to shout but failing and it came out more like a whimper.

"You'll see her when you stop acting like a child and do what you said you would." Richard informed her.

"Which was what..?" She almost whispered.

"You said you would stay her, so stop trying to escape." He said as he pulled her hair back so he could see her face. He kissed her hard on the lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. He finally pulled away. If she had had the strength or something in her stomach she may have been sick.

"You look beautiful. I knew that dress would suit you." He said before he walked out of the room into the kitchen.

She got up from the table. She was beginning to regain some of the feeling in her body again. She walked over to the door it took her a second to locate the door handle her head was still spinning.

She tried to pull the door open but the second she heard it click and started to pull it open, Richard's hand slammed it shut again. "Where are you going Olivia?" Richard asked with a sickening smile on his face.

"I thought I heard Isabelle crying." She lied.

"You didn't hear her crying. You were trying to run away again. You know in this condition you wouldn't get anywhere." He pushed her back slightly from the door, she fell into the wall. He hadn't pushed her hard at all, but her body was so weak.

"Jesus Liv look at you, you're in no fit state to look after Isabelle." He stood next to her, he started to brush his hand across her cheek, all of a sudden she stabbed a knife into his arm, it had been on the table and when he had gone out of the room she had picked it up.

He fell back holding his arm. It was pouring with blood. She kicked him in the shin and he fell forward holding his leg. She ran out of the room as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, even though her body felt a little more normal.

She got to the stairs and started to climb them, she was no more than half way up when Richard grabbed her he pulled on her arm then let go, she went tumbling down the stairs hitting each and everyone as she fell.

She landed at the bottom in a heap. Her body felt numb again and her head spun quicker, she pressed her hand to her head, it was bleeding. She tried to push up and crawl away but Richard was next to her again, he kicked her so hard in the stomach she started to cough and splutter.

She put her hand over her mouth as she continued to cough. She looked at it there was blood. She knew from the pain he'd done damage internally but the blood confirmed that.

"You just don't learn, do you Olivia?"

**TBC**

**Sorry to end it there but I'm sick and it didn't feel right what I was writing. So I'm gonna start a new chapter, take some medicine and hopefully all will be well again. **

**Hope this chapter was okay, thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Okay I still feel as sick as a dog but you lovely people deserve this so here it is, hope its okay. **

**Disclaimer: No not mire.**

**Chapter 8.**

Olivia lay on the cold floor. She couldn't make out where a pain began or ended. She had her hand resting on her side. Each time she inhaled sent a sharp pain through her body.

Richard crouched down and flung her over his shoulder, that hurt too but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see cause her more pain so she held in her cries.

He carried her up the stairs. "You wanna see you daughter, go ahead it's gonna be the last time you ever do." He swung a door open and dropped her to the floor. She lay on her back for a second holding her stomach. She closed her eyes and thought about passing out, her body was screaming for her to do it, but if it truly was her last time to see Isabelle there was no way in hell she would.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was completely speechless by what she saw. Inside the room was a nursery. There were toys and stuffed animals everywhere. There was a changing table, a wardrobe, a rocking chair and other furniture. On the walls there were pictures of her and Isabelle, obviously shots that were taken in secret.

In the middle of the room was a huge wooden crib, all of the attire on it were pink and frilly not what she would have chose, way to over the top.

She tried to get up, Richard could see she was struggling and pulled her up by grabbing her dress. He pushed her into the crib. She secretly thanked God as she saw Isabelle sleeping in there.

She reached in but no sooner had she picked her up, waking her at the same time, she felt Richard's hand tangle itself up in her hair. "Put her back down." He said. His face was right next to her ear.

Olivia did as she was told, she knew she was about to take another ass beating and she didn't want Isabelle in her arms when she did. She hadn't even put her down properly before he swung her round to the floor.

She crashed into the changing table, she couldn't tell new aches and bumps from old ones anymore. As he bound over to her she kicked her leg out, his feet were knocked from under him.

She got up and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. She loved the sound he made as pain soared through his body. She decided to go for gold and kicked him again as hard as her body would allow.

He lay there holding himself. She ran over to the crib and picked up Isabelle who was crying but stopped the instant she was in Olivia's arms. She stepped past Richard and hobbled from the room.

She was already trying to work out a way to get out of this house, it occurred to her the only way she would ever get out is if she were to stop Richard once and for all, he'd never leave her or Isabelle alone, he had said as much himself, what choice did she have left.

- - - - - - -

Elliot was in his car, the trace had given them an approximate location of where Olivia had called from before it had cut out. Straight away he, Cragen, Fin and Munch had ran to his car and where on their way to rescue Liv and Isabelle.

"I hope we can trust that trace." Fin said, slapping his hands together quietly, he was nervous. Munch was too and he was quietly knocking on the window as he looked out of it, praying they would be there in a minute.

"They're here I know it." Elliot said confidently, clutching the steering wheel. He prayed his gut feeling was right. He put his foot down and sped through a red light…

- - - - - - -

Richard was up, he fell out of the nursery still a little tender. He was mad, and Olivia was going to feel the full force of that anger as soon as he found her. "Olivia!" He yelled.

He carried on walking down the corridor. Eventually he stopped, he stood on the balcony of the stairs and looked over, he knew it would have taken her ages to get down the stairs with what he hoped were broken ribs. She wasn't there. "Ready or not here I come!" He sniggered.

He heard Isabelle cry, it came from the door opposite him. It was another bedroom, an easy place for her to hide in. He looked at it smiling. "Found you!" He said out loud.

As he was about to step towards the door Olivia barged out of a closet on the wall opposite him, she had a bat in the hand and hit him as hard as she possibly could across the face.

He tumbled back over the banister of the balcony. He grabbed her arm as he fell. She dropped the bat to the floor and dug her heels down as hard as she could and pushed back against the banister, it too was marble and she prayed it would hold the weight.

"Ugh…" Richard grunted loud as he tugged on her arm, he was trying to pull her over and she could feel herself tipping forward but tried desperately to push back. Her arm felt like it was about to burst out of the socket.

- - - - - - -

Elliot pulled up outside a huge house it looked like some sort of mansion you'd see in a film. It was the size of a hotel.

The others all poured out of the car and followed him to the main door. He tried to open it but it was locked, he'd figured as much. He kicked it, but nothing but a pain in his leg happened. He took out his gun, the others all copied.

"Step back!" He warned as he aimed his gun. He fired and the door flew open with a thud…

**TBC**

**I know how mean is that, but I'm only doing it for suspense, the next part is just a click away.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay as I promised.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah you know they're not mine, except Isabelle. **

**Chapter 9.**

Elliot and the others ran in, up above they saw Richard dangling form the balcony. "Olivia!" Elliot yelled running up the stairs, the others all followed. Except Cragen, he took out his cell to call for a bus and backup.

"Elliot I'm slipping." Olivia yelled as he ran up the stairs towards her. He ran behind her and held onto her, holding her arm that Richard held too.

"John please check on Isabelle she's in that room behind us." Olivia pleaded, she just placed her on some bed and feared even at a moment like this that she could roll off and hurt herself.

Fin leaned over the balcony and tried to grab Richard he was just out of reach. "Pass me your hand White." He yelled.

"I'm going and I'm taking her with me." Richard spat at them all.

"Argh…" Olivia cried out in pain he was tugging hard on her arm and she was sure she heard a pop.

"Come on Olivia, it's just me and you now, we're exactly the same, lets go out the same." Richard said.

"Damn-it White just give me your hand, it doesn't have to end like this." Fin yelled at him.

"Fuck you!" Richard yelled back.

"Hey Richard…" Olivia said as she felt his grip slipping down her arm. "Say hi to your mom for me." He looked at her confused, she pulled on her arm along with help from Elliot and Richard slipped off and fell.

"Argh!!!" He landed with a thud, sooner than any of them had expected.

Cragen ran up to him and checked for a pulse, he looked up at the others and shook his head.

Fin looked over the edge at him. Munch cradled Isabelle in his arms. She had been crying but had stopped when he picked her up. She was now playing with the collar on his shirt.

Olivia looked at Richard a crimson pool was forming around his head. He was out of her life now. She looked at Elliot she held his face in her hands and just stared at him for a second, part of her thought she may never see his crystal blue eyes again.

He pulled her into him and held her tight. "Its okay baby, we gotcha, we're taking you home. He'll never hurt you again." He said kissing her on the head.

- - - - - - -

Olivia sat on a hospital bed. The Doctors had put stitches in her head, wrapped her ribs up tight, put bandages on her ankle and cleaned up other cuts as well as cleaned up her burn.

She asked one of the nurses for a hair tie and she had been kind enough to give her one, she'd scrapped her hair back and it was now in a ponytail on the back of her head.

She was on morphine for the pain and it felt great. They had given her some other drug to flush out whatever crap it was that Lila had injected her with. They were gonna run tests to try and work out what it was.

There was a knock on the door and she could see the whole gang, including Casey and Huang outside. She smiled and nodded and they all came in.

"Hey!" She said addressing them all. They all huddled around. Elliot walked up to her holding Isabelle he immediately passed her to Olivia.

She held her tight, kissing her head, then she held her up in front of her, she was smiling and laughing again, she had a good feeling she was going to be alright even after all of this. She brought her to her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"What a cute couple." Munch stated.

"Hey!" Elliot protested before he kissed Olivia on the head.

"Oh excuse me, what a cute trio." He corrected himself.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot almost whispered to her.

"Better now." She told him, gazing into his eyes.

They all looked at them. "Okay guys, that's enough excitement for one day I think. Olivia we'll leave you alone, I need you rested and well again, so you can get back and help me keep control over this lot." Cragen said encouragingly.

"Ha, yea right, a drill sergeant couldn't keep you lot under control." Casey said, laughing. She walked up to Olivia and gave her a hug before she left. Munch hugged her next and followed after Casey asking her about her last statement.

Fin walked up to Olivia and he hugged her. "Glad your back baby girl."

"Thanks Fin." She said returning the hug.

He followed the others out. Cragen walked up to her. "I'm glad you're back too. I don't know what the SVU would have done without you and besides I have a great birthday present lined up for my god daughter on her first birthday. "He said stroking Issy's head who was now fast asleep against Olivia's chest.

He squeezed Olivia's shoulder lightly and smiled at Elliot before he followed the others.

Elliot looked at her. He leaned behind her head and gently pulled the hair tie out and fixed her hair around her face. She held her breath and bit her lip. "I like it, it looks the way it did the first time I ever saw you. I came in to work, knowing that it was the day I was getting my knew partner, but Cragen had only told me your name was Benson."

She started to smile, remembering the day. "All the guys in the room where talking and going on about this gorgeous woman who was in Cragen's office. Then he walked out with you behind him and said…."

"Detective Elliot Stabler meet your new partner Detective Olivia Benson…" They both said at the same time.

She grabbed his hand and held it tight, she had no idea now why she had been so embarrassed about him seeing her hair, she should have known straight away that he wouldn't care it was long, short or if she were bald.

"I was so scared back there I thought that was it, I thought I was dead and I would never see you again and that you would never hold me again, I though that Isabelle was going to have to grow up with that psycho." Olivia rambled.

"I'd off searched for you the rest of my life." Elliot stated kissing her head.

He wanted to say a million things to her, ask her a million questions but she looked exhausted and it wasn't fair to bombard her tonight. He just stared at her. There was one thing however he needed to tell her.

She stared at him. She wondered what he was thinking. He was just staring at her, she must have looked like she'd jumped in front of a bus as well as had a fight with a pair of scissors and lost.

"Olivia there's something I need to tell you. The Doctor informed me that you are pregnant." Elliot said.

"Wow I didn't even think they could tell that quick." Olivia said alarms bells ringing in her head. She was referring to being raped again by Richard.

"What? No Liv… not to White…" She looked at him. "To me, we're having a baby Liv." He finished he was trying to hold in a huge grin, he wasn't sure how Olivia felt about it.

She started to smile and he immediately let his grin show. "What, I had no idea. I thought we we're being careful." She said still smiling.

"Yea well I guess it was just meant to be." He carried on grinning for a moment then saw in her eyes that it was okay for him to kiss her. He did what her eyes said and kissed her passionately but gently, she returned the kiss completely.

They pulled away. "I love you Liv. I always have and I always will. Olivia Benson will you marry me?" He wasn't on one knee but it was perfect for her.

"Yes." She said without any hesitation.

"Really?" Elliot asked laughing.

"Really…" Olivia said laughing as well.

They kissed again. Each time they looked at each other they both laughed, they were like two school kids. They were in love.

- - - - - -

_**(Two months later)**_

Elliot walked out of the bathroom, he had just brushed his teeth, it was midnight and he and Olivia had decided to call it a night. She was already on the bed, lying on her side with one hand resting on her pillow, under her head, the other was protectively resting on her small bump.

He walked over to the bed and got on, it was a hot night and she was sleeping on top of the bedding. She shifted in her sleep a little and her hand lifted her shirt slightly. Elliot smiled as he saw the bump that was his growing child. He placed his hand on her stomach. "Hi." He said to the bump.

He rubbed the her stomach, his thumb brushed against something. He moved it and lost his smile by what he saw. It was a scar. One that was an evil face, with evil eyes and sharp horns, it had shrunk some since it had healed. She had told him what Richard and Lila had done to her.

He was glad they were both dead because it saved them from what he wanted to do to them. "Puts an end to my bikini days…" Olivia said, startling him as she spoke.

He moved his hands away as she opened her eyes to look at him. He looked into her eyes. He could get so lost in them. "Olivia if you wore a bikini, people would not be looking at your stomach, they would be looking here, at your eyes." He said pointing to her chocolate eyes.

She was beautiful. To him no one could be more beautiful. Her hair had grown again and was one length and curly, he loved twirling the curls around his fingers at night while she slept.

She moved on the bed and was kissing him, it shocked him a bit, she had been a little distant in that department, but he didn't mind, just having her next to him was enough, he'd come so close to loosing her that it was enough just to hold her for the rest of his life.

She moved again and was sat on top of him, her legs either side of his hips. She leant forward and kissed him. "Olivia you don't have to do this if you're not ready." He said wanting her to know she had complete control of the situation.

"I want to Elliot. I love you, I trust you. You are the only one that I want in my head right now." She said. He looked at her for a moment then their lips met and the kissed.

That night as they made love, Olivia didn't see Richard in her head. She saw Elliot and only Elliot. Afterwards they lay next to each other holding one another close. For the first night in such a long time Olivia was able to sleep dreaming about what her life could be like, not like what it had been like what seemed like her whole life.

Her life now was Elliot, Isabelle and the baby that would be here in five months. She also had a wedding to plan.

**Thanks for reading this story guys, thank you all for the amazing reviews you've sent me. It's been a great start to the New Year. **

**I wish you all well and can't wait to see what stories you guys come up with. X**


End file.
